


Five More Minutes

by catisacat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Max loves seeing Chloe's sleeping face.Almost as much as she loves watching her wake up.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little domestic Pricefield one shot I wanted to write.
> 
> I'm starting to get hype for Before The Storm, I want to replay Life is Strange before it comes out but I seriously doubt I'll have time. :P

The golden sunrise seeped through the thin curtains, throwing the room in a golden hue.

As always, Max blinked awake first. Her right arm asleep, crushed underneath Chloe’s shoulders as her long, long limbs trapped Max tightly.

Adjusting the best she could, Max managed to get her arm’s circulation back by pulling Chloe forward a bit, into the crook of her neck. Of course, she was oblivious to this rearrangement. Chloe could sleep through a hurricane.

Speaking of, it had been several months since one had torn through Arcadia Bay.

There had been no survivors, except for them.

Some days Max didn’t know how to deal with it. Oftentimes she found herself crying in the shower and god forbid she look in a mirror.

But every time she looked at Chloe’s face she knew that as horrible as it was, she couldn’t have handled giving Chloe up.

Right now she looked so peaceful too. Sleeping face relaxed and unguarded, fading blue hair hanging in her face as she slowly breathed. Brows knit. Max wondered if her girlfriend cries in the shower too.

Chloe, while more than happy to listen to Max’s laments, never spoke of how she feels about what happened.

Looking around the yellow and white motel room, cast even more yellow in the sunlight, Max wondered what they were going to do. What their future was going to be. The only ones who even knew that hurricane had survivors were Max’s parents who had cried in relief when her name popped up on their cell phones.

Closing her eyes, Max wiped her mind. What was done, was done. She couldn’t go that far back ever again. One night, in a state of panic, she’d destroyed most of her photos from critical points in their adventure.

Some had been painful. One that had stood out in particular to Max was the photo of her and Warren from the party. She knew it was the last photo she’d have of her friends but that night had been such a turning point. She could go back through it and she didn’t even want the option.

Again, eyes closed tighter, Max willed her mind blank.

This time it worked.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked over at Chloe.

It was as if banishing her own dark thoughts had cleared Chloe’s mind as well. Her brows had unfurrowed, sleeping face even more relaxed now.

Max loves Chloe’s face when she sleeps. When nightmares aren’t plaguing her at least. It was just such a contrast to her vibrant personality when she’s awake. Loud, noisy, happy. Shaking off even the horrible nightmare they’d gone through.

Just a quiet moment of serenity in the storm of their lives.

Slowly, slowly Chloe’s eyes opened.

Laughing she punched Max’s shoulder, “Oh my god, you watch me sleep? Stalker.”

Max only smiled, “What? I’m not allowed to look at my girlfriend when she sleeps?”

“Nope, illegal, actually,” Chloe said, grabbing Max’s wrists in a mimicry of handcuffs, “Looks like Officer Price is going to have to take you into custody.”

“Can I get a lesser sentence if I comply and go willingly?” Max smirked as Chloe swung a leg over her, pinning her at the hip. Pulling Max’s thin wrists over her head.

“Absolutely not, no plea deals either. You’re going to be in my custody for life. I guess you could say you’re going into…”

“Chloe, no!” Max shrieked.

“MAXimum security!”

“Boo! Boo, Chloe!”

Collapsing on Max like a flimsy house of cards, Chloe just started laughing at her own joke.

Max giggled a little as Chloe started kissing at her neck, a flurry of tiny smacks that seemed so loud in the small quiet room. Punctuated only by the two women laughing.

Sitting up, Chloe herself looked around, “Looks like noonish, we should get going if we want to get to your parents’ house before nightfall.”

Max grinned, “Just five more minutes.”

Before Chloe could respond, Max raised a hand. The flow of time rushed around their messy bed, Chloe swinging off her, lying down, eyes closing, breath slowing, brow furrowing.

Smiling, Max brushed a hand through her blue hair. Waking Chloe up a little bit earlier, watching her face light up in a smile again.

Just five more minutes. Then maybe five more minutes again. And again.


End file.
